Undone
by MegBethCM
Summary: Will and JJ are the perfect couple, happily married with a son and they both love each other endlessly, or do they? I don't own the characters CBS does. Willifer but does have some Hotch/Beth not my usual style but I hope you give it a read!


**I'm sorry, I'm a massive Willifer shipper but I just had this story in the back of my mind and I had to release it, I might turn this int a chapter fic but I'm not sure, thanks for reading and please favourite and review :)**

* * *

Will, Henry, Hotch, Beth, Jack and I were all sat in the living room. Henry and jack were on a play date wand Hotch and Beth had come to pick Jack up, but they were still playing. Henry and Jack happily playing with Henry's new train set which Will and I had bought him for his birthday just weeks before. Both jack and Henry were really into trains, Jack got Henry into em last year after Jack received a train set for his birthday. There was a hostile tension between Will and me. We were both sat on the same sofa but at different ends with Hotch and Beth between us so as not to let onto Hotch or be that something was wrong, even though it was naive of us to think that such a prolific profiler as Hotch wouldn't notice that something as wrong. To break the awkwardness I started up a conversation.

"So Hotch, I wrote up the replicator case report" I said awkwardly hoping it would break the tension in the room.

"That's great JJ, you're such an asset to the team, I swear without you none of our paper work gets done" Hotch said gratefully.

"Work always comes first where ever JJ is concerned" Will said seriously.

"Will!" I snapped, giving him a scornful look. I hated showing affection in front of my boss let alone showing him that we were fighting.

"Why, it is true." He said just as scornfully as I looked at him before.

"Will, please, not now!" I shouted in a pleading. I felt really uncomfortable fighting in front of Hotch. I could see Hotch and Beth feeling just as uncomfortable as I was. My shouting had got Henry's attention his eyes grew bigger and began to fill with tears he tried to hold them in, he hated it when Will and I fought which was happening more and more often.

"Maybe we should go?" Beth suggested.

"Yeah, come on jack get your things" Hotch said seconding what Beth was thinking.

"Where is my bag JJ?" Jack asked.

"It's in the cloakroom buddy" I said to jack. "Will could you grab it for him?" I asked. Will walked off to get the bag in a sulk. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing at the same time. Henry ran up to me throwing his arms around me, tears flowing from his eyes as he hugged me. I knelt down to his level as he pulled out of the hug.

"What's the matter little man?" I asked him, I hated nothing in the world more than henry being upset.

"You and daddy always shout and it's scary" as he said that Will came in with Jack's bag.

"Henry, that's because your mum loves her job more than me" Will said as if he was points scoring. Upon hearing that Henry's jaw dropped. I don't think he fully understood what it  
meant but it still seemed to shock him.

"Will! Not in front of the kid, you know he hates it" I was really raising my voice now as the rage built inside of me.

"Fine then! Jennifer, Kitchen!" He said pointing towards the kitchen. I walked in and he followed me shutting the door behind us. I knew that shutting the door wouldn't stop the others from hearing but not being able to see them meant I could imagine they weren't there.  
"Will, why did you have to do that?"

"What, you mean clarify what they were both thinking. Hotch is a profiler of course he would have been able to sense that something was wrong."

"You know that's not what I meant. I meant why did you say that in front of Henry. You know how much he hates it when you get angry."

"I!...I... He hates it when I get angry! Next joke Jennifer, you think you're the victim in all of this but you are just as much to blame as I am!" Will's fury grew to the height of mine. This really had just turned into a shouting match each person shouting louder than the last.

"I'm not saying I'm not to blame, I'm saying that you shouldn't bring things up infront of the boy, things that should be handled behind closed doors!"

"Do you know what Jennifer...I'm done!" He shouted slamming his fists on the table.

"Go on have your temper tantrum... Even your 5 year old some has less of those than you!"

"Wahey that's rich... At least I spend time with him... "

"You know my job is demanding! I've given up everything I can to spend time with Henry and you!"

"Everything you could? Try EVERYTHING! I moved the length of the country to be with you when you got pregnant. I gave up my job, my house, my friends, my family and my livelihood! All for a child that frankly wouldn't be here if you had used birth control correctly! Face it, he was a mistake!"

"Excuse me!" I felt my blood boil, I had to use all my inner strength to stop me from punching him. My insides were full of rage yet my eyes were filled with sorrow and from them came a torrent of tears."What did you just say!"

"I said it! Henry wouldn't be here if you hadn't been so careless!"

"I cannot actually believe you are saying this, that is your son you are talking about and anyway last time I checked it takes two people to make a baby... Yes you are correct henry wasn't planned but he was NOT, I repeat NOT a mistake! He is the best thing that has ever happened to me !"

"Jennifer!"

"Don't 'Jennifer' me!" I growled, finishing off the argument. Will stormed out of the kitchen into the hall and up the stairs slamming all the doors as he went. I took a moment to compose myself before going back into the living room with Hotch, Beth and Henry. I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes and forced a smile. I walked I took the living room to be visually informed that Henry had just heard everything we had said. Beth was holding henry with him resting on her hip and his head in her nest. Hotch was in the corner, quietly but sternly telling jack off for something. Beth was the first to see me.

"Oh my goodness JJ are you okay?" She said concernedly.

" yeah I'm fine" I said fakely holding back my tears with a forced smile. "And what's the matter with you buddy?" I said to Henry who was still holding on to Beth tightly. He didn't answer me, he just turned his head away in disgusted.

"Jack and him over heard what Will was saying, Henry was confused as to what Will meant by he was a mistake and jack decided to take it into his own hands and told him" Beth explained.

"I'm so sorry JJ, I didn't think jack would say something like that." Hotch apologised to me.

"It's fine Hotch it's not his fault. And hey little man you know daddy didn't mean it! You know what he is like when he gets angry." I softened my tone of voice to talk to Henry, I really didn't want my own son against me as well. Henry then turned to face me. He reached his arms towards me, prompting Beth to pass him to me. As he nestled his head into my neck. I ran my fingers through his golden blonde hair.

"Seriously JJ, are you okay?" Beth asked rubbing the other shoulder that Henry wasn't leaning on.

"Would it be bad if I said I was used to it by now?" I didn't want anyone to make a fuss but I was sick of his petty behaviour.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked, I could hear the growing concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Beth, honest" I said trying to shunt her off the topic.

"JJ, you don't need to be big and brave all the time" Hotch said in his usual father like way.

"You're right, but right now I need to be strong for Henry, we will sort it out, honestly. He just needs some time alone to cool down." I have absolutely no idea why I justified his actions.

"Anyway we better get off, we have caused enough damage here" Hotch said, aiming the last bit at jack.

"No you haven't, anyway I think this little one is tired and needs some sleep" I said directing the last part at Henry who hastened to add,

"I'm not tired Mummy, promise" which was quickly followed by a yawn.

"That's what I thought, go and brush your teeth and I will be up in a minute to run your bath" as I said that Henry bounded off up the stairs as if the upset that had happened 5 minutes before had never happened.

"I wish everyone could just forgive and forget like a five year old" I admitted, sighing.

"Are you sure you are okay, we can take Henry for a bit if you want to get it sorted with Will" Hotch said, he really was like a father to me.

"Yes I'm fine, but that's for caring" I said as opened the door for them to leave, it's not that I wanted rid of them I just wanted time alone.

"Bye" I shouted as they drove off down the drive way. I was so embarrassed that Hotch had seen us fight epically with Will saying what he did. I closed the door and turned to Face the stairs, I didn't hear him but Will had walked down the stairs and was now stood in front of me.

"We need to talk" he said in a dull monotone voice. I didn't answer, I really was not in the mood to talk to him. "Jennifer seriously we need to talk"

"No we do not, anyway I have to go give _our_ son a bath and read him a bedtime story"

"Well I can do that at least" he said as if he was point scoring with me or something.

"I don't think he really wants to talk to you".

"Great you've probably poisoned his mind into hating me" he said throwing is fists in the air.

"Me poisoned his mind? He over heard you saying he was a mistake"

"That's it, I've had it" he said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Will please" despite everything at he had done I found my self begging him not to leave.

"As far away from you as I can get" he slammed the front door behind him and sped down the driveway, and with that he was gone.

_**I'm thankful for my years spent with this family, for everything we shared, every chance we had to grow. I'll take the best of them with me and lead by their example wherever I go. This isn't what I want, but I'll take the high road. Maybe it's because I look at everything as a lesson, or because I don't want to walk around angry, or maybe it's because I finally understand. There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept. Things we don't want to know, but have to learn. And people we can't live without, but have to let go.**_


End file.
